


Dave is eating for two

by Catty_Cathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Listen I'm going through stuff so that's June's stuff now too, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Yeah sorry I'm edgy like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catty_Cathy/pseuds/Catty_Cathy
Summary: After being gone for a while, June spends some time with two old friends who have also gone through some life changes.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Karkat Vantas, it's june actually, lousy goddamn tagging system, making me dead name her
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

JUNE: don't you want to eat with us dave? it's been a while  
DAVE: nah i shouldnt  
DAVE: dont wanna put on more pouds than i gained  
JUNE: heheh what?  
KARKAT: BABE YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT.  
KARKAT: YOU'RE EATING FOR TWO AFTER ALL.  
JUNE: heh what?...  
DAVE: i guess so  
DAVE: alright make space because this is a fucking reunion for the four of us  
JUNE: WOAH woah woah uh  
JUNE: hold on i wasn't gone for that long was i?  
JUNE: is dave...uh?  
DAVE: thats right june  
DAVE: you werent the only one going through life changing shit while you were out  
KARKAT: IT'S ONLY BEEN A THREE WEEKS  
DAVE: went to the doc and everything  
KARKAT: WE THOUGHT IT'D CHANGE A LOT ON OUR ROUTINE BUT TURNS OUT WE MANAGED TO DO  
DAVE: lol yeah  
JUNE: that's a lot to uh  
JUNE: process  
JUNE: i mean i'm really happy for you two! i really am  
JUNE: i just didn't think you would be the type to take a big responsibility like that  
JUNE: but i guess that just goes to show how much you two have changed and grown together  
JUNE: and after everything that you two have been through i'm just  
DAVE: lol june its-  
JUNE: and i mean, after everything the two of you have been through  
KARKAT: HUM  
JUNE: like, it makes sense that you would want something like that actually  
JUNE: something about giving to your kid the things you couldn't have  
JUNE: now that you are in a safer place in life, physically and mentally  
JUNE: also something about allowing your legacy to move on, as if to honor traditions and feelings that you can't even have anymore  
KARKAT: JUNE ARE YOU-  
JUNE: oh so sorry. i've been talking about it non stop now   
JUNE: it's just that like, wow, i'm so happy for you two  
JUNE: have you decided on a name yet?  
DAVE: ok damn that was a long ass declaration  
DAVE: kinda makes me feel bad that we were just fucking with you  
JUNE:  
DAVE:  
KARKAT:  
DAVE: i mean i have a tapeworm  
DAVE: thats what katty meant  
DAVE: weve been talking like that for weeks now  
DAVE: so we just been fucking with people by talking about it like its a baby  
DAVE: but hm  
DAVE: we dont really plan on doing that right now  
JUNE:  
JUNE:  
KARKAT: JUNE  
KARKAT: WERE YOU JUST...  
KARKAT: I MEAN THAT SPEECH  
KARKAT: IS EVERYTHING OKAY?  
JUNE: i dont know


	2. Dave is eating for two 2

View Pesterlog

DAVE: i hate having to explain to guys i date im 100% NOT into watersports. i really only do it to spite my tapeworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole this from twitter user @happytoroadkill


End file.
